


Normality

by ferryboatGeorge



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-14 22:39:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferryboatGeorge/pseuds/ferryboatGeorge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a normal day at the Fenton house. 6 drabble series, each one complete in itself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Phased

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written 4-26-07  
> this is a drabble, defined as being exactly 100 words (my favorite type of story to write)  
> Disclaimer: They don't belong to me.  
> A/N: Takes place some time after 2x09 but doesn't have any other spoilers

Danny slammed a hand down on the snooze button and blinked blurry eyes.

_What is it with ghosts and school nights?_

He'd been out past one AM every night this week.

_At least I should get some down time on the weekend._

Scrubbing a hand through his hair, Danny headed for the bathroom.

_A quick shower should help wake me up._

Still three-quarters asleep and yawning hugely, Danny walked into the bathroom and into the shower.

He failed to notice two things; he'd phased through a closed door, and the shower was on.

"Eeeeeeek! Danny Fenton, you are **so** dead!"


	2. Covered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written on 4-26-07  
> this is a drabble, defined as being exactly 100 words (my favorite type of story to write)  
> Disclaimer: They don't belong to me.

Jazz yanked the brush viciously through her wet hair, ignoring when it ripped out a tangle.

"I'm going to kill him - the rest of the way."

Dunking her head, she viciously scrubbed out the conditioner.

Yanking back the curtain with enough force to pop loose several of the rings holding it up, she grabbed a towel.

She continued to mutter dire threats as she toweled off.

Reaching for her shirt, the redhead jumped when the door suddenly crashed open.

"I heard screaming! Where's the ghost?"

Staring down the barrel of Jack Fenton's ecto-gun, Jazz screamed again - in rage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is the second of a series I wrote. Each one is complete, but I will be adding the sequels on as additional chapters.


	3. Plotting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written on 4-26-07  
> this is a drabble, defined as being exactly 100 words (my favorite type of story to write)  
> Disclaimer: They don't belong to me.

Danny started when his door opened, staring guiltily at Jazz.

After a moment of glaring and making him squirm, she waved him off.

"Don't worry. I may have contemplated finishing your death for a few minutes earlier but I know what your schedule's like. Besides, it's not your fault you don't smack into a locked door when you're half asleep.

Danny blushed and Jazz grinned.

After a moment, Jazz's smile faded.

"There was something besides common sense that cooled my anger."

Danny made a face.

Jazz's eyes glowed and her grin returned, looking rather feral this time.

"He must pay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is the third of a series I wrote. Each one is complete, but I will be adding the sequels on as additional chapters.


	4. Sweet Revenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally written 4-26-07  
> this is a drabble, defined as being exactly 100 words (my favorite type of story to write)  
> Disclaimer: They don't belong to me.  
> A/N: This is my favorite chapter _[EG]_

Jazz leaned back.

"We can't mess with the ghost equipment or drag mom into this."

Danny, sprawled on his bed, nodded.

"It's got to be fudge then."

He grinned, his eyes glowing green with emotion.

"I know just what to do."

* * *

_Later._

Jack's voice came down the stairs.

"Where's my fudge?"

Mrs. Fenton didn't look up from her calculations.

"It's in the kitchen dear."

Exchanging grins, Jazz and Danny headed upstairs.

Looking innocent, Jazz held out a package of fudge.

"Here, Dad."

Jack's face lit up.

"Thanks, Jazzypants."

* * *

It was gone in three bites.

* * *

"Maddie! I need more Fenton wipes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is the fourth of a series I wrote. Each one is complete, but I will be adding the sequels on as additional chapters.


	5. The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally written 4-27-07  
> this is a drabble, defined as being exactly 100 words (my favorite type of story to write)  
> Disclaimer: They don't belong to me.

Tucker's grin was huge.

"I can't believe you pulled that on your dad."

Sam scowled.

"I can't believe your dad burst in on Jazz's shower."

Danny flopped backwards onto his bed.

"I can't believe I fazed through the bathroom door. What if it was one of my parent's in there? Besides blowing my cover, that would be just, ew!."

The silence was broken when Jazz stuck her head in.

"It's the end of the world."

Considering what Danny regularly stopped, they weren't quite sure how serious she was.

"Dad just said he might be a little over zealous chasing ghosts."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is the fifth of a series I wrote. Each one is complete, but I will be adding the sequels on as additional chapters.


	6. Remorse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally written 5-3-07  
> this is a drabble, defined as being exactly 100 words (my favorite type of story to write)  
> Disclaimer: They don't belong to me.

There was a moment of stunned silence, broken by Danny.

"This I have got to see."

The three followed Jazz down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Jack was staring morosely at the table while Maddie paced.

"I can't believe you burst in on your own daughter like that. Jazz needs her privacy."

Danny crossed his arms and whispered.

"What about **my** privacy?"

"Next time someone screams in the bathroom, knock first."

Suddenly, there was a crash in the living room.

"Beware! I am the Box Ghost!"

Both the elder Fentons popped out their weapons, yelled "Ghost!" and dashed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And that's the last one.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is the first of a series I wrote. Each one is complete, but I will be adding the sequels on as additional chapters.
> 
> If you're looking for some story ideas, or just like reading crazy crossover bunnies, check out http://www.fanfiction.net/u/667639/ferryboat-George for some interesting ideas.


End file.
